Sepotong Janji
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Perjanjian di atas persahabatan.


**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

**Sepotong Janji © Jong Aeolia**

―**#―**

"MIKUUUUU~"

Bersamaan dengan seruan yang menggema, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Menampilkan sosok cowok berambut biru gelap yang masih mengenakan seragam SMP lengkap dengan tas menggantung di punggung. Kaito, si cowok, langsung menerjang tubuh kurus Miku―si empunya kamar―yang tengah duduk di kasur sambil bermain PSP. Mengakibatkan keduanya terjerembab di atas kasur dengan posisi Kaito berada di atas tubuh Miku. Posisi yang mengenaskan, mengingat tubuh cewek kuncir dua yang kurus kering ditindih begitu saja oleh cowok pecinta es krim.

Seakan tidak menyadari rintihan tertahan Miku, Kaito justru berujar lugu, "Tadi pagi ibu kamu titip surat ijin, katanya kamu lagi sakit. Sakit apa, sih?"

Cewek itu sedikit meringis merasakan perih di perutnya. Tangannya memukul-mukul ringan punggung Kaito agar cowok itu mau menggeser badannya. "Kaito… sakit!" rintih Miku tercekat.

Kaito yang baru ngeh, buru-buru menarik tubuhnya dan mendudukkan diri di kasur. Ia juga membantu Miku untuk duduk. "Hehehe... maaf," katanya sambil membentuk huruf V dengan tangan.

Miku mendengus keras. Sengaja. Dia memilih melanjutkan bermain PSP dari pada meladeni sang sohib.

"Hei, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku, Miku!" rajuk Kaito menutupi layar PSP Miku dengan tangannya.

Decak keras keluar dari bibir Miku. Dia menampik kasar tangan Kaito. "Gue mens! Puas?! Udah ah sana, gue lagi enggak mood!" Dia memutar badan, duduk membelakangi si cowok. Cewek ini benar-benar sedang dalam mode tidak mau diganggu.

Wajah Kaito seketika memasang ekspresi cengo. "Jadi, cuma karena **itu**?" tanya si cowok biru bernada tak percaya.

Tarian lincah jemari Miku di atas tombol PSP terhenti. Cewek itu kembali memutar badan menghadap temannya. Iris jadenya berkilat berbahaya. "Sori? Barusan lo bilang, **cuma karena itu?**" Dia menirukan nada bicara Kaito sebelumnya. "Just for your information, hari ini pertama kalinya gue mens dan lo samasekali enggak tahu sesakit apa rasanya!"

Semburan Miku membuat Kaito mundur beberapa senti sambil menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan―menyelamatkan indera pendengarannya dari suara nyaring berfrekuensi maut milik teman kuncir duanya. Miku sendiri masih mengatur napas. Dia paham betul dengan kebiasaan Kaito yang suka bertingkah autis. Bisa dimaklumi, memang―tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Demi Tuhan, rasa sakit melilit di perutnya sudah teramat sangat luar biasa menyiksa―membawa dampak pada stabilitas mood si cewek naik turun enggak karuan. Dan sekarang ditambah kemunculan cowok bergelar sahabat-sehidup-sematinya yang berkadar autis akut. **Tambang, mana tambang?! Matiin aja gue sekalian!―**batin Miku berteriak.

"Slow, girl. Enggak pakai teriak juga bisa kali." Kaito menggosok-gosok telinganya yang masih sedikit berdengung.

Miku menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghempaskannya perlahan melalui mulut. Terus begitu beberapa kali untuk menetralisir emosi yang bergejolak labil. "Please, Kaito," ujarnya setelah menguasai diri. "..lo pulang aja sana. Mood gue ancur-ancuran dari semalam dan meledak-ledak tanpa bisa dikontrol." Kaito sudah mau menyela, namun Miku menambahkan terlebih dahulu. "Well, kecuali kalau lo mau kena damprat lagi." Cewek itu memutar bola mata.

Kaito tergelak keras. "Kayak sama siapa aja, sih. Aku udah kebal dari amukan kamu." Tas punggungnya ia lempar sembarang. Seketika langsung menjatuhkan punggungnya yang sejak tadi menanggung beban di atas kasur empuk Miku. Matanya dipejamkan, melepas rasa penat setelah seharian tadi otaknya dipaksa mencerna bermacam-macam materi pelajaran.

Pemilik kamar menatapnya malas. "Terserah deh. Yang penting gue udah memperingatkan." Miku kembali berkutat dengan PSP kesayangannya dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Kaito.

"Sip. Udah ah aku mau tidur. Capek."

Dan keadaan kamar itu kembali hening seperti saat sebelum Kaito datang. Tapi, mata Kaito enggan menuruti perintah dari otak untuk segera terlelap. Sepasang safir itu menerawang lurus langit-langit kamar Miku.

"Oi, Miku."

"Apa? Tadi bilangnya capek, mau tidur," Miku menyahut tanpa berpaling dari game.

"Pacaran saja denganku."

Tiga kata dan Miku langsung membeku. Dia berharap telinganya masih normal dan tiga kata barusan tidak benar-benar keluar dari mulut Kaito. Demi apapun, otak cowok itu memang tidak normal, tapi setidaknya masih cukup normal untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang… yang… yang Miku sendiri bingung untuk menyebutnya apa. Dan sungguh, belum pernah sekalipun terbersit dalam benak Miku bahwa cowok itu, Kaito―sahabat autisnya sejak kecil, akan berkata demikian.

"Ulang!" pinta Miku lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak. Memastikan kalau cowok itu tidak sedang mengerjainya dengan lelucon garing.

"Aku yakin kamu dengar jelas."

"Gue bilang, ulang!"

"Well," hembusan napas Kaito terdengar melewati telinga Miku. "Pacaran saja denganku."

"Autis lo."

"Hm, seperti biasa," cowok itu cuma bergumam.

Miku menatapnya penuh penilaian. Dia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Kaito. "Serius deh, lo kenapa, sih?" tanyanya gusar.

Kaito tidak segera menjawab. Matanya dibiarkan menutup. "Kalau aku tanya kita ini **apa**, jawabanmu gimana?"

"Maksudnya―" alis Miku tertaut. "―hubungan kita, begitu?" Anggukkan singkat ia dapat sebagai jawaban dari Kaito. "Tentu aja sahabat karib―plus tetangga." Miku menjawab yakin.

"Itu kan yang **kita** pikirkan," salah satu sudut bibir Kaito tertarik. "Tapi, tidak dengan yang orang lain pikirkan."

**Oh… jadi cuma karena dengar kata orang. Dasar.** Cewek kuncir dua menarik lengkung mengejek. "Sejak kapan lo jadi suka dengerin omongan orang lain?" PSP di pangkuannya ia pindahkan ke atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Wajar kan mereka berpikir begitu? Memang pada dasarnya hubungan kita ini enggak normal untuk disebut sahabat."

"Enggak normal gimana, sih?" nada bicara Miku mulai naik. "Bagian mana yang enggak normal?"

"Kemana-mana selalu berdua―pulang pergi ke sekolah, tempat les, bahkan ke kantin juga bersama padahal kita enggak sekelas, kemanapun itu. Gandengan tangan, pelukan tanpa pandang tempat. Share apapun, sampai sering banget kaos oblong dan jaketku kamu pakai. Temen sekelasku bahkan berani bertaruh dimanapun ada aku di situ pasti ada kamu, dan sebaliknya. Apa menurut kamu itu normal?"

"Terus menurut lo itu enggak normal?" Miku masih ngotot pada pendiriannya. "Rin dan Gumi juga begitu! Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, sama seperti kita. Hal seperti itu udah wajar―"

"Wajar kalau cewek dengan cewek atau cowok dengan cowok," potong Kaito cepat. "―untuk cowok dengan cowok minus gandengan tangan dan pelukkan pastinya," ia menambahkan. Cowok itu bangun dari posisinya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Miku. "Jadi, apa kamu masih berpikir ini normal saat ada seorang cowok yang keluar masuk kamar seorang cewek dan tidur-tiduran di kasurnya segampang dia keluar masuk kamarnya sendiri, hm?"

"Untuk orang awam… mungkin iya. Tapi, gue udah **terbiasa** dengan keberadaan lo sejak kecil. Kasus kita… berbeda,"―**sepertinya.** Miku nampak ragu. Cewek kuncir dua itu memalingkan muka ke samping. Dia takkan sanggup menatap langsung iris biru si cowok jika dalam keragu-raguan seperti sekarang ini.

Kaito mengangguk setuju. "Ya, kasus kita memang berbeda. Karena itu, pacaran saja denganku." Kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring terlentang di atas kasur. "Aku capek plus bosan terus ditanyai ini-itu soal hubungan kita. Semua anak satu sekolahan ngotot bilang ada **sesuatu** di antara kita. Semakin aku bilang tidak, gosip yang beredar justru makin beragam. Intinya sih tetap sama; hubungan kita **bukan** sekadar sahabat sejak kecil. Bener-bener deh mereka itu… kayak enggak ada kerjaan lain aja sampai ngurusin hubungan orang lain."

Miku tertawa kecil. Dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Kaito. Dia sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama. Teman sekelasnya suka bertanya ini-itu dan mengambil spekulasi bermacam-macam soal hubungan antara dirinya dengan Kaito. Lelah. Bosan. Tentu saja. Padahal pernah sekali dia menjelaskan secara terperinci di depan kelas saat jam kosong tentang dirinya dan si cowok pecinta es krim. Persis guru sejarah yang sedang menceritakan sejarah Jepang tempo dulu.

Sebenarnya anak-anak di kelas Miku mulai percaya bahwa tidak ada apa-apa di antara si kuncir dua dan si biru. Hanya sahabat biasa seperti kebanyakan orang. Tetapi, si biru itu merusak semuanya. Tepat hari itu sepulang sekolah kelas Miku ada kelas tambahan hingga lewat dari jam makan malam. Hanya kelas Miku. Yang luar biasa, Kaito menunggui cewek itu tanpa pulang dahulu ke rumah―setidaknya untuk ganti baju, kek. Alih-alih memasang ekspresi lelah setelah menunggu berjam-jam, cowok itu malah nyengir lebar menyambut si kuncir dua yang baru keluar dari kelas.

Cowok itu tanpa diminta dengan suka rela melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada pundak Miku. "Belum makan 'kan? Kita cari makan dulu, oke?"

Pertanyaan penuh perhatian yang dilontarkan Kaito, menguatkan hipotesis teman-teman Miku. Apalagi hahasa tubuh Miku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tnada risih terhadap perlakuan Kaito. Maka keesokan harinya gosip yang beredar semakin menjadi-jadi.

Si cewek mesem. "Pacaran denganmu, ya?" katanya bernada mengejek, meski begitu gaya bicaranya melunak. Tubuhnya di baringkan di sisi Kaito.

"Kenapa? Aku ini salah satu high quality jomblo yang jadi incaran cewek-cewek di sekolah." Kaito menampilkan senyum-sok-meyakinkan. Terselip nada bangga saat mengucapkannya.

Miku pura-pura muntah dan memasang wajah enek.

"Makasih." Cowok biru itu nampak tidak tersinggung samasekali.

"Terus aku nanti manggil kamu pakai panggilan sayang? Babe, love, dear, honey, darling, sweety, atau semacamnya gitu?"

"Lebay! Kayak apaan aja, sih."

Mereka tertawa geli. Miku bahkan sampai menoyor kepala Kaito.

"Kita akan tetap begini, sebodoh amat dengan status," ucap Kaito setelah tawanya berhenti.

Miku mengangguk pasti. "Setuju!"

Mereka memandangi langit-langit kamar yang dicat dengan gambaran langit senja. Disibukkan oleh pikiran masing-masing. Memberi ruang pada keheningan untuk mengambil alih situasi. Tak lama berselang suara si kuncir dua terdengar mengusir sunyi. "Oi, Kaito," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa ini berlaku cuma sampai gosipnya reda?"

Kaito diam. Miku juga diam. Sama-sama memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, mungkin. Karena sejujurnya Miku sendiri masih bingung. Bingung pada semuanya. Terutama pada perasaanya. Semua cewek terutama yang masih seumurannya tentu saja ingin pacaran dengan cowok yang ditaksir. Lalu tiba-tiba sahabatnya menawarkan diri sebagai pacar. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat dan membingungkan. Terasa tidak masuk akal―janggal saja.

"Gini deh, gimana kalau sampai salah satu dari kita menemukan seseorang yang disukai, hm?"

Miku menatap cowok itu yang juga tengah menatapnya. Kaito menunggu.

"Semacam perjanjian?"

Kaito mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kamu mau menyebutnya apa."

Miku kembali memandang lurus langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia baru sadar kalau warna langit senja itu sangat menenangkan. Segaris lengkung tipis muncul. "Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?"

"Hm," gumam Kaito diiringi anggukan pasti. Ia meluruskan pandangan ke langit-langit di atas kepalanya. "Tapi, seriusan deh, enggak pakai babe, love, dear, honey, darling, sweety, atau panggilan lebay lainnya." Badan Kaito menggigil membayangkan Miku yang biasa memanggilnya autis tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan khas orang pacaran yang menurutnya norak. Ia tertawa geli karenanya. Di sisinya, Miku juga sedang tertawa ngakak. Mereka masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah karena memang tidak ada yang perlu diubah―apapun status yang mengikat keduanya.

Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu simpul benang merah di jari kelingking keduanya terikat kian erat.

Fin

―**#―**

Pendek. Plotless. Judul gak nyambung. Oke, jangan dibahas karena jaringan otak saya memang sering bermasalah #alibigakmutu maaf (untuk benda tak jelas di atas) dan terima kasih (karena sudah mampir) ^^

p.s: yang meripiu dua drabble saya sebelum ini, akan saya usahakan membalas ripiunya jika sudah ol via kompie, ciao~ ^^/


End file.
